


Confusion

by Gravytrain101



Series: One-Sided [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Confusion, Kidnapping, M/M, Mistakes, Orders, Pictures, Worry, Yelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Steve and his team are wondering what happened. Their plan was so easy so how did they mess it up? They were too sure of themselves that it would work that they let their target and Danny slip through their fingers. Now they have to work fast in identifying Danny's kidnapper before Steve loses it.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: One-Sided [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this clears up any confusion about what happened with the team from the last few stories. Let me know if something doesn't make sense. Please read and enjoy!

Steve’s POV:   
“Let’s review what happened. How did we mess this up?” I asked once we entered our meeting room again.

“We did everything we were supposed to, even if there was a little delay,” she said as she sat down. 

“Okay,” I sighed, “Lou. Walk us through your part of the plan.” 

“Half of my part worked. I knocked Danny to the ground and kept walking. I was supposed to cross the street and follow them until they reached the corner,” he started. 

“What happened?” Chin asked. 

“A woman stopped me to talk to me about what I just did. I got stopped by multiple Karens,” he explained, “They circled me and told me why what I just did was wrong. I tried to explain myself to them. I tried to tell them that I was a police officer working on a case but they weren’t having any of it. By the time I crossed the street to follow Danny, he was gone. I’m sorry man.” 

“Kono, what happened?” I asked. 

“Everything was going as planned,” she said as she shrugged, “I got up to cross the street but some kids on their bikes and skateboards went by. There wasn’t a big enough gap in the group so I could get to the edge of the sidewalk to cross the street. I tried to keep my eye on Danny and the kids. I couldn’t find Danny once the last kid passed.” 

“And we waited around the corner. We thought it took a little longer than it should’ve but we thought that was just because of Danny’s nerves. He’s never done anything like this before and we didn’t think to at least check,” Chin continued, “It was a simple plan that should’ve worked! Now we have a kidnapping by a man that we haven’t identified yet.” 

“I wouldn’t say that,” Kono said, “I managed to take a few pictures with my phone when he was helping Danny off the ground.” 

“Great Kono,” I said as we looked at the pictures she took, “They are a little blurry and at weird angles but we can clean that up. Once we get these cleaned up, I want to be able to see this guy's face clearly. Then I want to find out everything about him. I want to know even the smallest details. Where he likes to go shopping, his shoe size, his favorite color. I want everything we can get on this guy!” 

“We’re on it,” Chin told me before I went to my office to take a minute to myself.

“We’ll get you back Danny, just hang on,” I whispered to myself before I sat at my desk, trying to figure out what to do while my team cleaned up the pictures.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Let me know what you think of it down below!


End file.
